Haruki Kiryu
, Kiryū Haruki |aka = |series debut = Death Note: Our Truths |species = |gender = Male |blood = O- |birth = August 22, 2003 |death = |age = 15 |height = 5'7" |weight = 126.2 lbs |family = Hideki Kiryu (father) Mikara Kiryu (mother) Masumi Kiryu (sister) Misaki Miyamoto (girlfriend) |occupation = High School Student |organization = Hebereke Industries |owned = Jakkuran's Death Note |used = Jakkuran's Death Note |kills = , Iwasaki Jōtarō| , Funae Choki}} |possessed = Ryuk Jakkuran |eye trade = |intelligence = 8/10 |creativity = 10/10 |initiative = 3/10 |emotional strength = 6/10 |social = 7/10 |attribute name = Adaptability |attribute stat = 9/10 |attribute name = Awareness |attribute stat = 10/10 |novels = Death Note: Our Truths *''Justice Arc'' *''Truth Arc'' }} ever did something like this before. I will truly show how potent my justice can be.|Haruki, after writing 60,000 names in his Death Note}} Haruki Kiryū ( , Kiryū Haruki) is a and the protagonist of Death Note: Our Truths. Coming to possess a Death Note from Ryuk, Haruki becomes . As Kira, he continues quest to create the perfect world and comes to be known as Justice-Kira, or J-Kira. Overview Appearance Haruki's height is 5'7" and his weight is 126.2 lbs. He is relatively skinny and does not possess much muscle mass. His hair is dark brown, short but messy and spiky. His eyes are a dark grey color, and his skin is somewhat pale. He has noticeably long fingers. Personality Haruki possesses a sense of justice that is similar to Light Yagami's, although if anything, he is more strict. He does not respect the lives of criminals or those hunt Kira. He has no mercy for them. In terms of emotional intelligence, Haruki is somewhat filled with doubt regarding his mission to cleanse the world of evil. This becomes especially apparent after his parents and sister reject Kira. He desperately cares what his family thinks of him, so this is a major blow to Haruki's resolve. At the same time, he is able to handle Misaki's surprise death with efficiency. Despite the whole event affecting him severely, Haruki is able to get rid of her body and remove all suspicion of death by Death Note with some quick and creative thinking. In terms of intelligence, Haruki is very sharp, very aware, and very creative. While not the smartest person in the world, he is definitely one of the most intelligent people. Before revealing himself as Kira, Haruki makes sure to cover all of his bases and provide himself with a bank account he set up by manipulating the Death Note to get criminals to put vast sums of money into it (before dying of course). His level of forethought surpasses Yagami's, although he is not as quick to act as Light was. History Death Note: Our Truths Justice Arc Death Note: Our Truths Truth Arc Trivia * Despite being the protagonist of Our Truths, Haruki was not Ryuk's first choice to possess his Death Note. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:KidVegeta Category:Death Note: Our Truths Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kira Category:Heroes Category:Canon Respecting Category:Criminals